Biker scout
The Imperial biker scout, or scout trooper, is a lightly armored Imperial soldier that specializes in long range combat. They are equipped with a DLT-20A pulse cannon and carry a SE-14c blaster pistol for close-quarter engagements. Biker scouts are incredibly dangerous from afar and up close, but are easily defeated. Sometimes a sweet child of mine User: /Imperial Love People People are cruel The Imperial biker scout, or scout trooper, is a lightly armored Imperial soldier that specializes in long range combat. They are equipped with a DLT-20A pulse cannon and carry a SE-14c blaster pistol for close-quarter engagements. Biker scouts are incredibly dangerous from afar and up close, but are easily defeated. Overview The overview is The Imperial biker scout, or scout trooper, is a lightly armored Imperial soldier that specializes in long range combat. They are equipped with a DLT-20A pulse cannon and carry a SE-14c blaster pistol for close-quarter engagements. Biker scouts are incredibly dangerous from afar and up close, but are easily defeated. The Imperial biker scout, or scout trooper, is a lightly armored Imperial soldier that specializes in long range combat. They are equipped with a DLT-20A pulse cannon and carry a SE-14c blaster pistol for close-quarter engagements. Biker scouts are incredibly dangerous from afar and up close, but are easily defeated. The Imperial biker scout, or scout trooper, is a lightly armored Imperial soldier that specializes in long range combat. They are equipped with a DLT-20A pulse cannon and carry a SE-14c blaster pistol for close-quarter engagements. Biker scouts are incredibly dangerous from afar and up close, but are easily defeated. Stats Accuracy, damage, and health are increased as the difficulty level is raised. Appearances Biker scouts appear in the following Missions and maps: * Endor Chase * Battle on Endor - yields a token upon defeat equivalent to one point * Hero Battle on Endor - yields a token upon defeat equivalent to one point * Survival on Endor * Forest Moon of Endor Overview Biker scouts wear less armor than the standard stormtrooper, sacrificing protection for mobility. Their specialized helmets are fitted with optics, allowing them to react quicker than other Imperial soldiers. Used for reconnaissance and infiltration, biker scouts will often flank and sneak behind you, using the chaos created by other Imperial soldiers to their advantage. They are equipped with a Pulse Cannon, SE-14c, and Smoke Grenades. Their Pulse Cannon can fire precision beams in quick succession, unlike the standard star card, making biker scouts incredibly dangerous if their target remains stationary. They will often be found crouching in an obscure area far away from the main exchange, content at lining up their scopes and eliminating enemies from a safe vantage point. If pressed into a close-quarter combat situation, biker scouts will most often attempt to flee. Otherwise, they will take out their SE-14c blaster pistol and engage. At higher difficulties, their SE-14c pistol becomes incredibly dangerous, with the potential to kill in one burst. In such cases, it is best to flank and eliminate them from behind. Biker scouts employ the use of Smoke Grenades to confuse their targets or mask their escape. They will not usually throw them, as they are usually too far away or busy fleeing. When caught in smoke, it is advised to seek cover and stay there until the smoke clears, concentrating on discerning any figures through the smoke and eliminating any enemy that so happens to wander into your line of sight. Gallery Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial soldiers Category:Missions